Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${11+4(-5q-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 11 + {4(}\gray{-5q-1}{)} $ $ 11 {-20q-4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -20q + {11 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -20q + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-20q+7$